stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Empires Saga
The New Empires Saga is set around the forming of the Space Empire and the Elemental and Chaos Empires before their founders died or were killed. The timeline is set about 2000 years after the Battle at Snake's End. This saga by GAK16 also shows the revived Great Knights and Serpentine Empires which were revived by the scientists of the Space Empire, the main new empire introduced in this story. This saga will not be finished for a long time, but updates will come constantly. This saga may also tie into a roleplay scenario. Each book is planned to have about 10 chapters, not including the prologue and epilogue. Each of the 5 short stories in a diary format are planned to have 3 entries each book, with all previous entries included on the same page before the new entries Story List (Descriptions covered for Spoilers - continue at your own risk) Book 1: A War For Balance 8 Magikill. Lost and abandoned. Their families slaughtered in the Order's quest for "peace". They now find themselves on the run. But when they find the caves of power, they gain abilities they never imagined. Abilities that may hold the keys to the largest war in Inamorta's History. Part 1 - Escape from the Ashes (Book 1.1) Part 1 of 5 in a series of short stories on a soldiers account of the Space Empire coming to Inamorta after Yytevxeg destruction Part 2 - Across the Galaxies (Book 1.3) Part 2 of 5 in a series of short stories on a soldiers account of the Space Empire coming to Inamorta after Yytevxeg destruction Part 3 - Supply Raid (Book 1.5) Part 3 of 5 in a series of short stories on a soldiers account of the Space Empire coming to Inamorta after Yytevxeg destruction Part 4 - Resistance (Book 1.7) Part 4 of 5 in a series of short stories on a soldiers account of the Space Empire coming to Inamorta after Yytevxeg destruction Part 5 - Shadows of the Past (Book 1.9) Part 5 of 5 in a series of short stories on a soldiers account of the Space Empire coming to Inamorta after Yytevxeg destruction Book 2: From the Sky The Space Empire has arrived on Earth. But the great empires, the Order, Elemental, and Chaos empires have not arisen yet. 100 years before A War For Balance, The Space Empire hides their armada under Inamorta's surface, biding their time. Creating a new army. One that could hold control of Inamorta, forever. Book 3: Revival The Space Empire has waited long enough. They have seen the rise of the Order, Chaos, and Elemental Empires. They have seen the empires at war with each other. They have seen WEAKNESS. Now, using the power after their disposal after waiting over 100 years, they finally come back to the surface, starting the war that will be recorded as the longest war in Inamorta's history. The war that will devastate all life. Book 4: The Alliance War. The Order, Chaos, and Elemental have been fighting for 5 years. Weakened, they now must band together to form the resistance that can repel The Space Empire from their land. Inamorta. But to do that, they must create the most powerful weapons that are the only weapons that may be able to counter The Space Empire's wrath. Book 5: The Battle of The New Empires As both the Alliance and the Space Empire march to the Final Battle, they must question everything they have every cared about. Everything that they have done. A climatic battle provides the stunning conclusion to war of The New Empires. Book 6: The Great Fall After the shocking conclusion to The Battle of The New Empires, the Alliance is crumbling. But in spite of all of this, the leaders band together for one last battle against the remaining Space Empire Rebels and their own empires to lock away the most powerful weapons every created. But in the process, they create a weapon so powerful that some of the 12 friends will have to sacrifice everything to keep Inamorta safe. Book 7: Locked Away After the thrilling conclusion to The New Empires Saga, this book will explain all 13 weapons of power, and what happened in the aftermath of the leaders hiding the weapons, and how they are remembered. Category:Book Series Category:New Empires Saga